independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goodfather
''The Goodfather ''is a 1972 classic film about the mafia AKA la cosa nostra (this thing of ares). It was based on Mario Puzos novelization of Shark Tale. It earned a number of awards including best actor grammy for Marlin Brando, and best picture. It is widely considered to be the second best film ever made behind Dark Knight. Plot Act I The Goodfather is a very good father, so he lets his daughter have a wedding gift which is that everyone will have there wildest dreams come true. However not everyone is happy about the wedding, including other members of the mafia that the Goodfather, Vito Corleone belongs to. So they start a war by killing Bela Lugosi who is the Corleone's best bodyguard, and they say he sleeps with the fishes. Then they ambush Vito and his son Fraido on there way to market. This attack could have been prevented if Fraido had a conceal carry permit, and if he took shooting lessons which should be mandatory for every person as required by the Second Commandment. Now there is only one thing for the Corleone family to do, they have to kill Turk Solozzo and some cop whos just doing his job. If you hate cops then I hope you all die one day and there is no cop around to help you. Im a DAM good person. So Michael Corleone, another son, decides to shoot them which he does at the Olive Garden while there filling up there never ending pasta which literally never ends. He then goes on vacation to Italy. Meanwhile another son named Sonny dies which is when they decide to make a treaty. Around this time Michael's wife is blown up by suicide bombers. Religion of peace my a@@. Intermission Act II Michael returns to Italy and marries his former girlfriend Annie Hall and they decide to take over the family business. This includes getting some casinos in Vegas where Moe Green and Fraido live, but Green is mad and says he will tell Michaels wife hes been having an affair with a cheerleader. This makes Michael mad and he decides to start a war. He goes to the church to have an alibi and then sends his henchmen out to kill all the five families, Moe Green, and the treacherous Carlos, who is an illegal immigrant who seduced Michaels sister. This is what will happen if we let Mexicans into are country. So Michael kills all the other people in the mafia after his fathers funeral, guaranteeing a better life for his family. The story continues in Goodfather II where we find out that war is literally hell. Reception The movie was recieved very well because it was the first time people got to see that the mafia is like one big family. Unlike other gangs which are just a bunch of thugs who dress like hip hop and have no morals, the mafia has a bunch of morals such as never hurt women or children when your living the American dream. It was immediately considered one of the best movies ever made and some critics went so far as to call it "The best movie anyone will ever watch until someone makes a really good movie about Batman" Cast :Marlin Brando - Vito Corleone :Joe Pesci - Michael Corleone :James Khan - Sonny Corleone :John Calzone - Fraido Corleone :Adrian Balboa - Connie Corleone :Robert Duvall - Tom Corleone :Diane Keaton - Annie Hall Corleone Legacy The Goodfather today is considered the movie that helped Elliot Ness put the Mafia out of business, as seen in the documentary Public Enemies. It has also been a big influence on film, such as the scene where Sonny dies inspired Akira Kurosawa to make the bloody film Rashoman, at least thats how I remember it. Quotes Independent: "I believe in America" Annie: "Senators and Congressmen dont have people killed Michael" Michael: "Now whos being naive, liberal senators and congressmen do." Annie: "THIS" Michael: "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't resist." Michael: "Dont ever take a side against the family again. A real independent like me takes BOTH sides then decides." Michael: "Is that your final answer for Santino" Tessio "It was just business, it wasnt personal!" Liam Nesson "It was all personal to me" *BOOM HEADSHOTS CHESTSHOTS*